Veela Dreams
by trickymidnightdreamer
Summary: Draco has recently came into his veela inheritance and finds his mate, now the problem is seducing him and finding out who is threatening him. HPDM
1. Chapters 1 to 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. So there! The Plots mine though**

**A.N. I was going over my stories and realized they suck, any way this is my attempt to make them less sucky and repetitive. New chapter will be coming soon since I am out of school for the summer. Thanks to all my lovely reviewer, and any constructive criticism is welcomed since this is sort of my practice for writing. **

**Chapter 1**

Draco sat staring out of the train window. He was in the very back compartment trying to avoid any and all contact with his other classmates. During the summer he had come into his inheritance and he wasn't too happy about it. Sure he loved the power he got with it, but now once he found his mate he would never get to be with any one but his mate. Not to mention he would get insanely jealous for the littlest things.  
Finally hunger getting the better of him, Draco decided to leave the safety of his compartment to find the cart lady. He was half way down the train when he smelt the most intoxicating sent. Opening the door to his right, he spotted the raven haired god giving off the wonderful smell. It was all Draco could do to stand where he was. Three pairs of eyes were on him but only two held lust and anger in them. The third, the one belonging to his raven beauty held only confusion. Green eyes asking more then words could ever. His brain began working again as did his body and within seconds was out of there and into the safety of his own compartment.  
Well he had found his mate and future lover but it still left him upset. Not only did he just run from him but his mate hated him and he himself was supposed to hate him. This saddened Draco to no end and was nearly crying when the door slid open and in stepped his mate. Sitting across from Draco he stared out the window.  
"Malfoy I am only here to say that after what has happened this summer, I don't want to fight with you anymore or anyone for that matter. So from now on you are not my enemy anymore, considering I have had way too many in my life and I am hoping we could have a truce." Harry said looking into Malfoys eyes.  
The only thing he could do was shake his head yes and gave a small smile. Relief was visibly in his mates face as he got up and headed for the door.  
"Thanks Malfoy," with a smile in return Harry left.  
Draco was ready to jump for joy sure it wasn't a marriage proposal but it was the best way to get there. His Harry wanted to be friends, well not enemies, that was something. Maybe this would work out.

**Chapter 2**

Harry walked though the Great Halls door thinking of the train ride. He had talked to Draco about a truce and to his surprise it worked. Now he was wondering if Draco was planning to actually stay by it. Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione while Neville and Seamus sat on either side of him. All of a sudden he felt arms wrap around him.

"Harry it is so good to see you. Missed you so much," Seamus said in his thick Irish accent.

"I missed you too, but I still need to move," Harry said politely.

"Oh but it feels so good."

"Seamus if you don't let me go I swear I will hex you," Harry said in a perfect match of Snape's voice when he was talking to people he didn't like or pretty much Gryffindors. This got the table laughing and Seamus did let Harry go if a little reluctant.  
It was finally time for the sorting but Harry wasn't paying attention instead he had started looking around the room. First the Hufflepuff, but no one caught his attention, then Ravenclaw; he saw Cho and quickly looked away. He still didn't know what he thought of her. Finally his eyes rested on the Slytherins and to his surprise he came across a glaring Malfoy, well not the glaring part. The surprise was it wasn't directed at him, instead it was directed at Seamus. Another surprise was that when Draco had looked at him he smiled. Not a smirk but an actual smile. Harry had to admit he looked good when he smiled and without meaning to smiled back.  
As if on cue Dumbledore got up from his seat and began his yearly speech.

"Dear students, a new year has come and with it new opportunities. Voldemort, as all of you probably know was defeated this summer and with it a new chance at peace has come. So look not at your rival houses with hate but as friends. Life is too short for such pointless fighting." Dumbledore looked at both Harry and Draco at this, "However I talked enough about that for now and so that we can eat, the basics. No one is allowed in the Forbidden forest since it is forbidden and there is a list of Mr. Filtch's door and has been enchanted to allow all of the illegal products to fit so if any one has any questions you may consult the list or ask. Now before we eat I would like Draco Malfoy to please see me after the feast, now dig in."

Harry looked up at Draco but he didn't appear to be surprised so what ever Dumbledore wanted wasn't a shock to the Slytherin. Shaking his head Harry decided not to bother about it and began to eat. He never got to eat like this at the Dusley's, he hardly got to eat at all, so he wasn't about to waste his chance now.  
All too soon the meal ended and everyone was dismissed to there houses. Feeling tired Harry wanted nothing more then his bed and plenty of sleep so he wordlessly walked to the Gryffindors common room, forgetting about Malfoy being summoned.

**Chapter 3 **

Draco had been watching Harry when that filthy leprechaun had given him a hug. Many thoughts flashed through his head at the sight and none of them were school friendly. It was all Draco could do from jumping from his seat and strangling the daylights out of him. He was nearly about to when he noticed his mate looking at him. Not being able to help himself, a huge smile was soon plastered on his face. But what really got his heart fluttering was that Harry smiled back. So lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice that Dumbledore was talking. Soon there was food in front of him and his fellow Slytherins were talking. While still staring at his mate, making sure no one got to close, Draco began to eat a little.  
Pansy had been watching her best friend during the whole meal and halfway though realization dawned on her. Leaning closer so that only Draco could hear she asked him a simple but direct question, "So Potter's your mate, my dear Dragon."

"Yes he is, how did you guess, my dear Flower," Draco asked still watching to make sure the leprechaun didn't give any more hugs.

"You haven't taken your eyes off him since the meal started and I have been your best friend since we were 5, so I notice things about you. You probably didn't even realize that Dumbledore summoned you to his office after dinner."

Confused Draco looked at her, "When was that?"

"During his speech which you missed in your staring," Pansy laughed sweetly.  
"Oh good thing you told me," Draco said with a little blush.  
"Not a problem Dragon, now do you think Dumbledore wants to talk about your inheritance."  
"Probably, I think father told him about the circumstances." Draco said tensely when he thought someone had gotten to close to Harry.  
"Well your about to find out, dinners over," Pansy said as she got up," Good luck."  
"Thanks," Draco muttered as he watched Harry leave. His heart seemed to tighten and he felt like apart of him was missing. Slowly Draco got up and headed out the Great Hall toward the stone Gargoyle. He was only there a second when it opened to allow him to enter. Walking in Draco saw not only Dumbledore but his godfather, Severus Snape, and McGonagall. He nodded to each of them and sat in one of the plush chairs.  
"Lemon drop?" Draco shook his head no, "Well then since you probably already know why you are here, Mr. Malfoy, we should get to the point." Dumbledore said before being interrupted.  
"I still don't see why this evolves me," Professor McGonagall said huffily.  
"I believe it will, am I right, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with the same annoying twinkle in his eye.  
Draco just nodded cursing himself for being so obvious. He hadn't planned on telling anyone about his mate until later. Sighing, he crossed his arms and refused to say anymore without them saying anything first.  
Noticing this Dumbledore continued, "Your father has told me about your Veela inheritance over the summer, and what to expect. So I have taken the pleasure of setting up some rooms that would be able to accommodate you and your mate...once you choose to tell them, that is."

Draco nodded," Is that all?"  
"Yes, except about your mate may I ask who they are?"  
"Why, you already know," Draco said coldly.  
"I have my suspicions, my boy, but I would rather have you tell me."  
"Fine if you must know its Harry Potter, now can I go to my rooms please?"  
Dumbledore nodded, but McGonagall had fainted and Snape had a weird look like he had just eaten something sour.  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IT'S BLOODY POTTER, FOR MERLINS SAKE!" Snape yelled.  
"He his and if you so much as touch or harm a hair on his head you will be sorry." Draco said with an evil glimmer in his eyes, "Now I would like to get some sleep for tomorrow."  
"Severus, calm down and show Mr. Malfoy to his rooms, while I try to wake our sleeping professor."  
Snape nodded and reluctantly lead Draco out. Draco didn't say anything to his godfather the whole way to his rooms. He loved the man as much as a son would but there was no way he would allow anyone to talk bad about his mate and till that changed he would talk to him no more then he had to. "Here is your rooms; the password is 'Veela bond'."  
With that Snape left and Draco was left standing in front of a painting of a veela couple. Saying the password Draco walked into a common room that held a fire place decorated with snakes and the walls were Gryffindor colors while the window hanging were a silver. He liked the room, it was very cozy and he hoped Harry would like it. Walking to the back of the room there was a staircase and two doors. One said 'MALFOY', the other 'POTTER'. Heading to the one on the right Draco entered his room and noticed the Slytherin style before falling asleep on silk sheets. Thoughts of Harry playing through his head.  
**Chapter 4 part 1**

Still asleep Harry was layered in sweat and turning from side to side. A certain blonde Slytherin making an appearance in his dream. Harry was laying on silk maroon sheets of a canopy bed with nothing but his favorite pair of silver boxers on while a very talented tongue traced circles around his stomach. After a few minutes of the oral message to his stomach the mouth soon began kissing lower. When it came to the boxers, it stopped, but only for a second to dispel of the unwanted clothing. The slow kisses then continued lower until it reached Harry's member that was erect and ready for attention. Harry was clutching the sheets as the stimulation he was going through got more extreme. Soon he could hold out any longer and was close to orgasm. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and as he came he yelled Draco's name.  
Waking up suddenly he looked around relieved that he still had the habit of putting up silencing spells on his bed. The rest of his dorm mates were still sleeping. Harry however was very much awake. Getting up he headed for the Bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day since there was no way he would be getting any more sleep.  
Shaking his head Harry was confused about what had happened and didn't know how to take it. Sure he was gay but he had never had any thought of Draco like that. In fact he was even more surprised that he wasn't sick about the idea, of course he would never admit that to anyone especially Draco. Calming himself Harry repeated to himself it was just a dream and headed for the common room to wait for his friends to wake up and go to breakfast.

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

Draco woke with a smile on his face. He had a wonderful dream about pleasuring Harry and was excited about doing so in person. Also hearing his mate moan his name caused chills to run down his spine. Getting up from his bed Draco looked at the clock to see that it was still early. He went to go take a shower and once he reached the bathroom he stopped. There was a huge silver tube, with snakes covering the edge of it that would be perfect for two people, a shower next to it and a silver sink with the same snake design. The floor was made of black marble and the walls were white. It was a really breath taking room. Noticing another door Malfoy assumed it lead to his mate's room. Sighing Draco decided to take a cold shower before he went down to breakfast. It wouldn't do to go around school aroused.  
After picking out his clothes for the day he looked at his schedule. To his delight he had double potions right after breakfast with Gryffindors. Just the chance he needed to be close to his Harry. Heading out the door Draco was thinking of everything he wanted to do to his mate that he didn't notice when he reached the Great Hall.  
It was still early so there weren't very many people eating yet. Taking a seat facing the Gryffindor table Draco placed some food on his plate and waited. His mate would come soon and when he did Draco would be watching and protecting him. Already he hated not being near him and as time went on the feeling got stronger. Soon it would hurt to not be near his mate but until that time he would get his mate to fall in love with him.  
As the door opened Draco's eyes raced to the door to only be disappointed in seeing a few Slytherin walk in. One of which was Pansy. Taking a seat next to him she smiled, "so watching for Potter, I see."  
Draco only nodded and continued watching the door as it opened to allow students through. Pansy looked at her best friend before asking him a simple question, "Have you figured out a way to get your mate, since you probably can't get him alone."

"I haven't thought of that actually, I just want to be near him." Draco said almost pleadingly.

Smiling mischievously, "well I think I might be able to help with Hermione."

"Really Pansy, I wouldn't have guessed you had a thing for know it alls. Anyway if it helps me get my mate I will be extremely grateful. Only problem, what about the weasel."

"I love you Draco but there isn't any way I'm touching him with a ten foot pole," she said hurriedly.

Draco wasn't listening since at that moment the object of his desire was walking in, "Draco I think that once you do have Harry you should take him shopping."

"Why," Draco almost growled.  
"Calm down, I was just thinking it looks like he only has had hand me downs and new cloths would do him good."  
Relaxing Draco continued watching Harry and was curious when he turned to look at him and blushed. Turning around quickly Harry didn't look at him again during the rest of breakfast. Draco wondered about the blush and was determined to find out its source. Licking his lips, he loved the site of his mate when he laughed at something someone had said. He also felt jealousy for the fact that it wasn't him who had made Harry laugh.  
Soon breakfast was over and Draco made his way with Pansy to the dungeons. Harry was in front of him so he could watch his mate. So it didn't go unnoticed when a certain leprechaun placed his hand on Harry's ass. He was about to go right up there and punch him when he saw to his relief that Harry pulled away and placed one of his other friends in- between them. Draco smiled at this and wanted to go up there and kiss him senseless but resisting the urge Draco walked into class.  
Taking his usual seat Draco watched Harry from the corner of his eye. Not paying attention to Snape he hadn't notice him calling out names for partners. So it was a shock to him when Harry got up and headed his way. Harry took the seat next to him and blushed crimson when he looked at Draco. Curious Draco was very intrigued.  
"What's with the blushing Harry?" Draco asked quietly so that Snape wouldn't hear him.  
"Oh...um... nothing, so what potion do you think we should do? I think the most interesting one is animal translation that allows you to talk to any animal for 24 hours. I mean it would take a lot longer then some but it would be worth it," Harry said really fast trying to change the subject.  
"That's fine, but back to the reason why you have been blushing every time you look at me," Draco asked calmly.  
"It's nothing really."  
"Tell me Harry," Draco ordered.  
Giving in, Harry looked at his hands in his lap, "Ihadadreamwithyouandmetogether."  
"What was that?"  
Whispering, "I had a dream with you and me together, alright. It was nothing so please let's just drop it and get started on the potion."  
Draco was doing a happy dance in his head and without meaning to lost control that he normally had of his veela powers. Within seconds he was practically surrounded by lust craved students. To afraid to try to gain back control, Draco moved backward toward the wall. The only ones not affected was Harry and Snape.  
"DRACO GAIN CONTROLL, NOW!" Snape yelled.  
"I Can't!" Draco whimpered.  
Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and he was lifted onto someone's shoulder. He was soon being carried through the mass of people. Not stopping until they were successfully away and no one was around, he was placed on the ground, Draco then looked into the eyes of none other then his mate.  
"Draco what was that about, why was every one acting like they wanted to jump you," Harry asked.  
"Nothing o.k. it's my problem. Don't worry about me." Draco said not wanting to tell him yet.  
"No Draco, you made me tell you what was up, now it's your turn. So tell me."  
Sighing Draco knew there was no point now of resisting. His mate had ordered him to tell the truth so he had to, "Fine, I'm a Veela and you happen to be my mate. I was so caught up in what you had told me that I lost control of my powers and was nearly raped by both the Slythrins and Gryffindors. I also want to jump you right now and so that I don't I'm leaving now," with that Draco kissed the stunned Gryffindor on the lips and walked away.  
He didn't look back as he walked but his heart was going a mile a minute. He had just told Harry every thing and not only that, he had kissed him. Going back to his room Draco decided to skip the rest of his classes and take a nap. He was sure his dreams would be full of a certain brunette.  
**Chapter 5**

So now Harry stood alone and confused. He had just been kissed and it was one of the best kisses he had ever had, which wasn't hard since he had only kissed two other people, one being Cho, and the other just happened when he first realized he was gay. Realizing he better catch up to Ron and Hermione Harry, headed in that direction. He needed to find out about Veelas and if anyone Hermione would be the one to ask.  
Checking the Gryffindor tower he was relieved to find Hermione alone," Um... I have a question about something Mione."  
"Oh there you are Harry, Ron out looking for you. Weird class today wasn't it? I don't know what came over us, it was strange. Anyway what's wrong?"  
"I was just wondering about Veelas that's all, do you know any books."  
"Of course I do, there is The Big Book of Magical Creatures, Bonds, the Veela Story and don't forget The Life and Times of Magical Bein... Ohhhhh, you mean Draco is a..."

"I think so but don't say anything not even to Ron, O.K., at least not yet. I have some reading to do so I will talk to you later," with that Harry headed out the door and walked to the library. Deciding the Big Book might be a good start he headed for a comfy chair and sat down and began reading.

Veela: A magical being that has two forms. One that is very similar to humans except they are extremely beautiful. Normally whitish blond hair and pale completion. The other form however is not and is very bird like, for further information read pg 1555, Veelas gives off an alluring charm to attract their mate and makes normal people do unbelievable things and the only ones not affected are those bonded and those that have a high control tolerance. They mate for life and are very jealous; it has been know for veelas to kill if someone simply touching their mate. They will do anything to make their mate happy and will even give their lives for them. Once a veelas mate dies, so does the veela, and if rejected they will become shells of themselves not wanting to live. They need to be able to be close to there mate or at least see them; otherwise it is painful for them.

Harry closed the book and sighed. He didn't know what to do. If he was Draco's mate then he couldn't very well reject him. He didn't want to be the cause of anyone becoming a shell but also he wanted to have a choice as to who he would spend the rest of his life with. Thinking sarcastically to himself before he walked out of the library door and back to his bed to sleep, "This is what I get for asking for stable relationship."

**Chapter 6**

Waking from his nap, Draco looked at the time to see dinner was about to begin. Getting up he straitened his cloths and brushed his hair, before heading out. He was almost out of the door when he realized Harry hadn't been affected at all. That wasn't right, the only reason he wouldn't be affected was if he was bonded. That would mean someone else had his mate for themselves. Tears were falling down his face at the thought of it. Anger was also building when he thought of someone else touching his Harry.  
Draco walked in a daze, heading in no particular direction. So it was a little of a surprise when he was at the door to Potions class. Not knowing what else to do, Draco began to knock. He hadn't even reached the door with his hand when it opened and Snape appeared, "Now, what brings you here."  
Not caring how it sounded and that his godfather didn't like his mate, Draco told him what he had found out and fell to a pile on the floor. The Professor didn't say anything for awhile so he could decide what to do. Giving in to his kinder side, that only family ever saw, Snape easily picked up his godson and carried him to a couch in one of his private rooms.  
"Stop crying, boy, life isn't as horribly as it seems right now," Snape said as he took a seat opposite of him.

"OH, IT'S NOT! MY MATE, THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER LOVE, IS ALREADY BONDED!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"No he is not, so calm down. I'm socked, Draco, that you hadn't put it all together."  
"What are you talking about; the only way someone isn't affected is if there already bonded. That's why you where fine, since you and Professor..."  
"That's not the only reason, sometimes people have a very strong control tolerance, such as Potter. Otherwise, Voldemort would have killed him years ago," Snape said calmly.  
Calming down considerably Draco continued, "What does control tolerance mean?"  
"It means that person can keep his mind and body from other peoples control, like the Imperius spell, and since I have worked with Potter he is even better at it. So he is resistant of your charms because of that, NOT because he is bonded. Now I am hungry and if I want to eat at all tonight we better put an end to this meeting," with that Snape headed out of the door.  
Draco was relieved considerably. His mate was still his and no one else's. He wasn't hungry anymore but his mate would be there and he desperately needed to see him. He felt lost without him and not seeing him for the majority of the day was making it worse. Heading for dinner, Draco was almost giddy to be able to see Harry.  
Opening the door, Draco's mood dropped for the second time that day. Harry was no where to be seen. Taking his seat next to Pansy, he didn't say anything. Thoughts of what could have happened to his mate or who he was with. Pretty soon he couldn't take it anymore and was about to leave when he spotted a snowy owl flying toward him. Recognizing the owl as Hedwig, his mates, he was frozen to the spot. Gracefully, Hedwig landed in front of him, holding her leg out expectantly. Undoing the letter, to his surprise she stayed, and looked at him as if she was judging him. He petted her a little before hurriedly reading the letter.

Draco-  
Meet me tonight in front of the lake at 11 pm.  
One confused,  
Harry Potter

P.S. send reply with Hedwig.  
Draco after searching for a quill, wrote on the back of the parchment a simple yes and gave it to the expectant owl. Before flying off she nipped his finger gently and gave a small hoot. He was almost jumping for joy, his Malfoy pride, the only thing stopping him. He would meet his mate tonight, alone. No distractions, just his mate and himself. He would get Harry to understand that they were meant for each other.  
Getting up from the table, he ignored the curious look Pansy was giving him and headed out of the door to get ready. He had to look perfect for his mate so he headed back to his room. Taking a shower he let his hair fall down instead of slicking it back. Draco picked a black tight fitting shirt and pair of khakis out of his closet. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. It was still a few hours before their meeting so Draco picked out a book that looked good from the shelves and sat down to pass the time.  
Finally it was ten minutes till 11 and Draco got up to leave. His heart was beating very fast and with each step towards the lake it got faster. He was finally able to see a figure standing in front of a tree. Slowly, he made his way to the figure and within seconds he knew who it was, "Hello Harry."  
Spinning around Harry just looked at him for a second before talking, "Hello Draco. I guess you are wondering why I asked you to meet me here. To tell you the truth I don't know myself. The best place to start, I think is this whole mate thing. I'm still not sure what my feelings are on the matter, but I wont reject you, but I need my time and space. So what I'm basically saying is that, can we take this slow. I know about the whole fact you need to be close or at least see me and I talked to Dumbledore about the rooms and everything and I guess I can do that but that's as far as I can go for now, I'm sorry."  
Harry truly did look sorry and he didn't need to. If slow is what his mate wanted, that was fine. He at least got to see his mate all the time which would help the lost feeling a lot. Smiling at Harry, Draco grabbed his hand, "Harry that is just fine with me, you are giving me a chance and with that chance I will show you how worth it, it is. I love you and will take it as slow as you want to. Now, it is getting late so how about me showing you the rooms."  
"Um...thanks Draco and I have to tell you that you really look good with your hair down."  
Draco was ecstatic about the compliment and planned on throwing the hair gel out as soon as he got back to his room. Still holding onto Harry's hand, Draco lead him back inside towards the Veela picture. Reluctantly he let his mates hand go as he walked into the room Harry gasped a little once he was inside. Turning to see Harry's reaction, Draco smiled.  
"This is beautiful, is it just for us."  
"Yup and you haven't even seen the other rooms yet."  
"Oh...um...does there happen to be two bedrooms."  
"Yes there is and it is joined by the bathroom, which is quite nice."  
"Good, oh I don't mean it like that," Harry added once he saw Draco reaction," Its just I have to get used to this and I don't really know you yet, so two different room would be better. Besides I would end up waking you up in the middle of the night if I were to happen to be having one of my dreams."  
"What dreams," Draco asked a little worried.  
"Oh, nothing, now what about the other rooms, come and show me, please."  
Sighing Draco wasn't happy about letting this go but his mate had ordered him to show him around so he had to. He would figure out what was wrong latter. He looked at Harry while showing him the other rooms. He didn't like what he saw, well only part of what he saw, anyway. Harry was perfect but his cloths were horrible, Pansy had been right about the whole hand-me-down thing. They were a grey, but weren't naturally so, and they were also a few too many sizes to large.  
"Harry, I think this weekend we should go shopping, for new cloths, for you."  
"Oh that, well I guess I should have got new cloths earlier but there has never been time, and I only have Dudley's old cloths right now. All my money is at Gringotts, though," Harry said with a cute blush rising to his cheeks.  
"Not a problem, I never said you were paying, I am," Draco said as he opened the door the Gryffindors room, "it is late so how about we go to bed for now, sweet dreams."  
With that Draco closed the door and headed for his room. He still could smell Harry and it felt wonderful. He loved being so close to his mate. Now if only he could find away to be even closer without invading his mates space.  
He didn't have to wait long when he heard his mates scream...  
**Chapter 7 (Harry POV before meeting with Draco)**

Harry tried to get some sleep but it wasn't working, he just had way too much on his mind. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was just as unmanageable as ever, and his glasses wasn't what he thought as attractive. Harry had no clue why Draco would want him as a mate, there were, definitely, much better candidates out there.  
Deciding he had better talk to someone about this, Harry headed for the only person he knew would probably have the answers. The only problem was getting them out of him. No one was around as many had classes, so his trek to Dumbledore's office was uneventful. Already knowing the password, Harry reached the door and knocked. He heard Dumbledore call him and walked though. Sitting at his desk, Dumbledore looked as if he had been expecting him.  
"Um...Sir, I'm here to ask you something," Harry said quietly.  
"Ah, yes I was wondering when I would see you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked before continuing, "Does this have anything to do with a young Mr. Malfoy?"  
"It does, actually, "Harry looked at him carefully, "I guess you already know that I am his mate, but I was actually here to find out what that means. I read some about Veelas but I was wondering how it was going to affect me."  
Dumbledore looked at the boy who had gone through so much in his life and smiled, "As you know Veelas are very protective and jealous, so not seeing their mate makes it even worse, for the fact, they think their mate is off, either hurt or with someone else. So our young Malfoy will be very much worried about you when he can't see you. Also Veelas are very lost without their mate and have to be close to them or at the very least see them at all times. They can manage some time apart but it will still be difficult for them. This is why we have set up rooms for you and Mr. Malfoy to share. I also think the sooner you get used to this the better it will be, and one last thing, do not, under any circumstance allow the young veela get sight of you with anyone else, doing more then talking."  
Harry blushed at this and nodded. He didn't know what else to ask him, seeing as Dumbledore just summed up everything he want to know without Harry saying much at all. Getting this information didn't help Harry much since he still didn't know what he was going to do.  
"My boy, why don't you meet with Malfoy and talk. It might help both of you to understand a little better."  
"O.K. Sir, I guess that would be a good start," Harry said as he got up, "I think I should go now."  
"Goodbye Mr. Potter and good luck."  
Harry walked out of Dumbledore a little less confused, but still unsure what to do. Figuring he had better meet with Draco soon, Harry headed for the owlery. Spotting Hedwig, Harry walked over to her and gave her a little pet. She looked at him with almost knowing eyes and waited. Taking out a piece of parchment, Harry wrote a quick note and tied it to Hedwig.  
"See what you think of him, will you," Harry said as she flew off.  
Deciding to wait for her, Harry looked out of the window over to where the forest was. He could make out Hagrid and Fang feeding some new animal. He loved Hagrid but was a little nervous about his pets, that he showed for class.  
After awhile Hedwig gracefully flew to a perch and awaited Harry to untie the letter. Reading, Harry was confused until he noticed that a very neat 'yes' was written on the back. Sighing Harry petted Hedwig for a little before talking, "what do you think of him, my dear friend."  
The snowy owl gave a small hoot and nipped Harry's finger affectionately, "I take that as you like him," Hedwig gave another hoot.  
**(Harry POV right after Draco left him in his room)**  
Harry had stripped down to his silver boxers and it wasn't long before he was asleep and the same dream that had been haunting him for months came back.  
Each time it might start different but it always ended the same. His parents, godfather, and friends all ended up dead because of him. And each time he would wake up screaming, alone. Except something was different tonight. He could feel arms wrapped around him, and when he had his glasses on, could see a very shaken and concerned face next to him. Harry, who hadn't even allowed Ron or Hermione see him cry, gave up what little strength that he had and started crying into Draco's chest. He needed this. He needed someone to hold him and whisper everything was going to be fine. Harry needed love, which before then, he was afraid to give. When he did give his love, it was always taken away.  
Harry continued crying until finally he was asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco, afraid he might leave him. For the rest of the night they would stay like that, entangled in each other arms.

**Chapter 8 **

Draco had rushed his room to Harry's. Flinging the door open, he nearly jumped to his mate's side. Harry's eyes opened and within seconds he was crying into Draco's chest. Wrapping his arms around Harry, tightly, he allowed him to cry while he spoke calming nonsense words. Finally, there wasn't any more tears and Harry had a death grip around Draco. He, however, was ecstatic, Draco was where he wanted to be, in his mates arms. Snuggling up with Harry, he fell asleep peacefully.  
The next morning Draco woke before Harry. His mates head was resting on his chest, and arms were still wrapped around him. He didn't dare move, afraid he might wake Harry and this closeness would soon disappear. All too soon, Harry started to wake and his eyes fluttered open to have emerald eyes stare up at him. Not sure what his reaction would be, Draco just waited. To his surprise Harry snuggled into him and closed his eyes again. Giving a sigh of relief, Draco stoked Harry's raven hair which caused a slight moan of appreciation from him. Chills flooded Draco quickly and he had to fight his urge to make his mate moan again, for fear of scaring him away.  
It was almost time for breakfast, and Harry got out of bed. Draco felt all the heat and comfort he had felt, disappear. He wanted to stay in that bed forever, but he knew it wasn't going to last. The both quietly got dressed, neither mentioning what had happened last night. After taking his shower, Draco dried his hair but left it down. When he came out of the bathroom, he was received with a smile.  
"I really do like you with your hair down, it looks so soft. May I?" Harry asked softly.  
"Yes of course." He said lowering his head, since he was at least 6 inches taller than him.  
Harry ran his hand though Draco's blond locks and gave a small smile, "You should definitely keep your hair like this."  
Draco could only nod, being too aroused to do much else. He loved the feel of his mates hand in his hair. It caused shivers to run all though his body. Quickly, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started out of the door, "we better hurry if we want any breakfast."  
Harry simply allowed him to lead the way. When they reached the Great Hall, Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's hand. "I guess we should act like nothing has changed for awhile."  
Harry nodded, "Yeah I guess so."  
Entering both boys went to their tables not saying much. Draco sat next to Pansy, while still being able to watch his mate. Pansy smiled and leaned over, "so my dear friend how is he taking it?"  
"Actually quite well. He hasn't pushed me away, thank Merlin. Hopefully it is just a matter of time."  
"Hmmm, that's good and if my luck holds then it will just be a matter of time for me too."  
Looking at his best friend, Draco gained one of his trade mark smirks, "Things going well with Granger then?"  
"Maybe. Since Professor Snape paired us up I got to spend a little time with her and she seems to take my advances pretty well, until the weasel got involved anyway," Pansy replied.  
"Yeah, I have a feeling that he might have a problem with me and Harry. It's not that I care, he could go suck Blaise for all I care, but Harry will of course worry what about what he thinks. I guess I have to be nice to him no matter how much I hate it, so Harry's happy," Draco said as the owls came with the morning post.  
Pansy had said something, but he wasn't paying attention. Harry had just got a letter and was now looking around, confused and what appeared to be scared. Suddenly his mate got up and walked out. Waiting a few minutes, Draco followed. He traced Harry by scent to an abandoned classroom. He was holding the letter tight and his knuckles were white.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked as he walked closer.  
"Oh...Draco, it nothing really, just a letter. I really didn't want to read it with everyone around me so I decided to leave." Harry hurriedly put the letter in a pocket and looked around nervously as if something was about to jump out any second.  
Draco knew his mate was lying for the simple fact he could since the quickening of his heartbeat, and recognized the nervous gestures. Stepping closer, "What are you hiding, Harry?"  
"Nothing, like I said it was just a letter," Harry said backing up.  
"From who then?" Draco said as he took another step closer.  
"Oh...well...um, I don't know, to tell the truth," said Harry who was now against a wall.  
Practically pinning Harry, "Then why are you so nervous about a letter. Let me see it please."  
"Draco lets just forget it ok, it's not important. No need to worry, everything is fine," Harry whimpered.  
"Harry James Potter, you are lying to me so you either give me that letter or I go in to get it."  
Giving up the hopeless battle, Harry retrieved the offending document from his pocket, and handed it over.

-Harry  
It is me. Where were you? You know how I hate when you're not in class, endless wasted hours of missing your beauty that belongs to me. This summer was bad enough but to think you weren't in classes. I again will have to punish you badly for that. I expect you to be in classes today. How I miss your beautiful body especially when water is cascading down it. Why weren't you in the dorm? You better not be with anyone, you are mine and mine alone! Never forget this.

Secretly your rightful master,  
LGNV

Draco was fuming, to say the least, "WHO IS THIS FROM?"  
Harry was close to tears, "I don't know, I started getting them last year. I was hoping I wouldn't get anymore this year."  
Harry was now crying, Draco shushed him and kissed him on the mouth. Harry returned the kiss but it didn't last long since Draco pulled away, "what does it mean when it says they will punish you again, if you don't know who it?"  
"Um...it's just at night when he feels I did something wrong, he send a curse that feels like someone punching me." Harry said his eyes downcast.  
"What!" Draco's eyes were flashing, "Where?"  
"It's just my chest and sometimes its lower, but really it's not that bad. So, don't worry its nothing, I can handle it."  
"You, Harry, are my mate, and no one, I mean no one, gets to hurt you. Even if they are not known right now, I will find them, and kill them," Kissing Harry, "I promise you that."  
Draco pushing Harry against the wall kissed him deeply on the mouth before moving lower and bite/sucked on his neck until it left quite a mark. "That is to let everyone know you already have someone and they can fuck off. Now class will be starting soon so let's go."  
Draco led a very stunned Gryffindor out of the room toward their first class. Unknown to them, however, were two eyes watching from the shadows, growing angrier by the second.

**Chapter 9 Harrys POV  
** Harry was smiling as he left Draco. He loved the way it felt when they kissed and how his heart raced. Sighing, Harry continued on his way to Divination were he would meet up with Ron. His mind went from very happy to very nervous. Harry was very nervous on what he was going to tell his best friends and how they would react. Hermione would probably think things through rationally but Ron was another story. He tended to over act at the slightest things and this was a very big thing.  
Shaking his head, he decided to figure this out later. He was now walking in an empty hallway, that lead to class. He always hated this route, but it was the fastest and easiest way. He was too busy thinking to notice anything around him, so when arms reached out from an empty class room, he was unprepared. Too surprised to do much, Harry was tied and gagged before he knew what was happening and could react. Fear was building up when he saw a hooded figure standing over him. "I told you that you were mine and then I see you with another. How dare you!"  
Harry's blood ran cold with the sound of his attacker's voice. He remembered it from some where but he could not place it. He stopped focusing on it, when he felt a kick in the stomach. Doing what came naturally, Harry began tuning everything else out. Spells hit him, as did more kicks, but Harry wasn't focusing on that. He was able to ignore the pain but he still wanted comfort, so crying out in his mind, he called for Draco. He kept this up until he could no longer keep himself conscious.

Draco's P.O.V.  
Draco turned and began walking to class ignoring the tightening of his heart as he walked further and further from Harry.  
He was almost to his class when he felt Harry calling to him. At first he ignored it, thinking it was only in his mind but as it became more urgent, Draco became worried. Running towards where Harry's class was, he began to get more and more worried. As his heart began to beat faster and faster, his nails began to grow and harden. His eyes were starting to flash red and his hair also grew and turned moonlight silver.  
Finally reaching a door he could feel his mate in, he tried to open the door to find it locked. Forgetting about his wand, Draco used his full Veela strength to push his way in. What he found tore an inhuman scream from his throat, that could be heard anywhere in the castle. There was his mate laying on the ground unconscious being brutally kicked. Black scaly wings ripped through his clothes and his teeth became extremely sharp. Attacking at full speed, the hooded figure was sent flying across the room into one of the walls. Draco would have continued to attack if it wasn't for a moan that came from his mate.  
Calming himself just a little, so that he could help Harry, he picked him up carefully and flew to the Hospital wing. Draco could feel Harry slipping away from him and he became even more panicked. Finally he was at the hospital wing and as soon as he entered, Madam Pomfrey got strait to business. She told the upset Veela to place Harry in one of the empty beds and started to check the damage and head to the back room to grab a few things. All through this Draco sat on the opposite side of her and held his hand, his tears mixing with some of Harry's blood.  
A bright white light surrounded Harry, and when it disappeared he was laying peacefully without a scratch on him. Draco let out a yelp of shock and began kissing him every where around his face until he woke up. As Harry's eyes opened Draco kissed him full on the mouth until they both needed air.  
When Pomfrey came back in from getting potions and informing the Headmaster, Draco was back to his normal form and was snuggling up to a much healed Harry. Smiling with relief, she went back to her office to give the boys some time together.  
**Chapter 10**

When Harry woke for the second time he could feel arms wrap around him. Smiling Harry looked down at the sleeping veela. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Looking at is surroundings Harry became confused. He was in the hospital wing which was surprising since he didn't feel any pain and he couldn't remember the reason he was in there in the first place. Thinking back he could only remember leaving Draco to go to class. Everything after that was a complete blank to him.  
When he looked down again concerned eyes were looking at him. "Are you feeling better Harry?"  
"I feel fine, but what happened?"  
Draco visibly tensed, but he answered," You where attacked last night and almost died."  
"Really? But I feel fine." Harry said confused.  
"I guess something from my Veela kicked in, after seeing you so hurt and I was afraid of losing you, that you were healed magically." Draco said before giving a kiss to Harry's cheek.  
"Oh...but who attacked me?" Harry said blushing from the kiss.  
Almost growling, "I don't know but when I get my hands on them they will wish they were never been born."  
"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy as the offending party had been expelled and awaiting trial from the Ministry." Dumbledore said from the entrance way, "It's good to see you looking well Harry."

"Um... thanks Headmaster, but who attacked me." Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah who attacked my mate?" Draco asked nails sharpening.  
"I will tell you, but you must promise to let the Ministry to handle him, agreed Mr. Malfoy?"  
"If I must," Draco reluctantly agreed before adding so only Harry could hear, "But if they don't handle it well enough I will."  
"Now Harry this may come as a shock but your attacker was actually someone close to you." Dumbledore said slowly.  
"It's not Ron is it?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't know what he would do if it turned out to be his best friend.  
"No, no, it's not Ron. It was actually Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said sadly.  
"What? But he wouldn't do anything like that." Harry said tears forming.  
"Sadly it's true. We put him under truth serum and he confessed to everything. I really wish you would have come to me earlier about the harassment." Looking at the now very emotional brunette Dumbledore shook his head. "Neville had already been taken from the school for your and his safety. His wand most likely will be broken and his memory erased, since he is still a minor, and then be sent to the muggle world to live. I wish this had never happened but we can't change the past. I will leave you now but I will check on you latter."  
With that he left. Draco was muttering about finding the piece of filth and strangling him to death when Harry began to cry. "Its O.K. love everything will be fine."

"He was my friend and the first boy I ever kissed, how could he do that?" Harry said crying into his shoulder.  
Draco really wanted to kill him now, simply because he had kissed his mate, but he forced himself to relax and comfort his love. For the third time in a row they fell asleep in each others arms. Harry emotionally spent cried until sleep over took him while Draco was out not to soon after.

**Chapter 11**

Harry awoke to a loud gasp. Opening his eyes he spotted his best friends in the door way. Looking down he saw a sleeping Draco was wrapped firmly around him. Harry tried to pull away but his grip got tighter around him. Bringing his eyes up to his friends he saw confusion and a little horror, at least in Ron's eyes.

Before he could say anything Ron had left. Hermione however was still standing there looking curious. "What's going on, Harry?"

"Umm... Draco and I are... well... he is a veela, as you know, and well, we are..." Harry stuttered.

Recognition flashed through her cinnamon colored eyes and she smiled. "You're his mate, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Harry looked shocked before asking her why.

"Well it's about time you have someone to love you and I know for a fact he will not let you go back to those muggles, if he knows how they treat you." Hermione said as she sat down, "You have told him haven't you."

Looking down at the sleeping veela, he shook his head, "No I just wouldn't know what to say to him."

"Start from the beginning because that's were most stories start."

"You know if you rearrange that a bit and add a few words you would have a saying from "Alice in Wonderland."

Hermione giggled, "I know I was just reading it a little while ago."

Harry became serious again. "I do promise to tell him when I'm ready. Um... but do you think Ron will be able to handle Draco being apart of my life?"

"I don't know. You know his temper but if all else fails I will just stop giving him my help with his essays." Hermione said with a smirk

"Hermione that would be simply evil." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah but its fun to watch him squirm when it's the day before its due." Looking at her charmed watch, Hermione stood up, "I have to get going before I am late. I will talk to you later."

Harry watched his friend leave and looked down at his mate. He was still sleeping and Harry was grateful for it. He knew he had a lot of things to tell him but now wasn't the time. He still had a lot to deal with. Neville being his attacker and Ron probably upset at him were not helping matters. Sighing Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Yes I back! Sorry for the delay. Can't say it won't happen again but I'll try not to.**

Draco really wasn't as asleep as Harry thought. In fact he was wide awake listening to his mate's conversation. What about his muggle relatives? Did they hurt his beautiful mate? He needed answers and if Harry wouldn't tell him then he would just have to go the one Hermione to get them.

Pretending to stir, Draco opened his eyes. Harry was leaning over him, smiling down at him. "Hey beautiful, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah but I still can't believe it? I had thought he was a friend and to find out he was the one hurting me kind of painful. Now Ron's run off and I really don't think I can lose another friend."

Draco cupped Harry's face and gave him a gentle kiss. "You will not be losing another friend, I will make sure of that. In fact when we get out of here, I will go to Ron apologize for being a git, and if that doesn't work I'll hang him upside down till he sees the error of his ways"

Harry giggled at the thought and leaned down to give his blond mate another kiss. "Thank you for the thought but that might not be the best idea."

"Yeah but it would be fun, now rest and will talk about things later."

Harry stiffened slightly, "What things?"

Draco rubbed Harry's arms, "Oh little thing like your favorite food, hobbies, fears, family, stuff like that."

"Oh…um ok. So later then?"

"Yes later, now sleep."

_**Matematematematematematematematematematematematematematematematemate**_

Ron was confused, he wanted to yell, hit, and pry his best friend from the blond. He had luckily grown up a tad over the years. He knew he needed to calm down before he did something to regret, again. So he ran, and was still running, down stairs, around corners, past suits of armor, he ran as fast as he could. So it wasn't surprising he ended up running to someone.

Blaise Zibini was heading for the great hall when he caught the sent of his mate. Being part vampire, Blaise had been searching for his other half for some time, but unlike vela he couldn't find his mate at any time, no he could only find them if they were in danger of in distress. This was the reason many vampires became blood thirsty killers, they couldn't find their other half. Today, however seemed to be his day, and Blaise quickly headed in the direction of his beloved.

Turning the corner Blaise collided with a red blur. Grabbing hold, he made sure that he took the blunt of the fall. At last, he had his mate in his arms and had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Red hair, as beautiful as the substance that gave him life, was all he could see. Using his right hand, he tilted his head so he could see his future mates face. "Well hello my beautiful Weasley, not that I mind but if you wanted me so much, all you had to do was ask."

A blush rose to Ron's face and he hurriedly tried to get off of the brunette Slytherin. He however, was unsuccessful, since arms tightened around him. "Oh no my lovely mate, I just found you and I will not allow you to go any time soon."

"But I… Wait, mate! I can't, you're a slytherin." Ron stuttered as he struggled to get up.

"If you don't want me to take you right here I suggest you stop that lovely friction you're causing by your squirming."

This stilled Ron instantly. "Can I…we get up?"

"If you insist my beloved, but don't think of running, otherwise I will just have to catch you and take you on the spot." Ron nodded and Blaise reluctantly let go of him

"Now this isn't about house rivalries, I'm part vampire, you're my mate, and there is nothing in this world that will stop me from having you. So you can accept it, I will make you moan from desire as I worship you body, or you don't and I will not be so nice, not to mention the pointless deaths it would cause if others were to get to close to you." Blaise now had Ron backed up into the wall. "So what do you say?"

"If I uh accept can we take this slow? I know from Hermione that it's not too good of an idea to decline a magical being, she was on some kick recently and would shut up about it. Going on and on about veela's and then she went to vampires, and then werewolves but I turned her mid way through the vampires, so I really only half-way know what going on. So first can we go over the important bits first then we can start from there." Ron was speaking a mile a minute but luckily Blaise understood it.

"Hmm… Oh I definitely want to go over the important bits," Blaise cupped Ron's "bit" to emphasize his point, cause a cute squeak from Ron, "But I will take it somewhat slow, as long as you know you are mine."

Ron nodded and allowed himself to be led to an empty class room to talk.

A.N. yah its another chapter. It my birthday but I thought I'd give everyone a treat. Hope you liked it.


End file.
